Those Girls
by gracie-STAR
Summary: She's sick of all those girls. But now she's become one. Yes, it is finished. Use imagination and common sense to figure out the ending.
1. Chapter 1

A new story. Don't worry, I'll update others soon.

Disclaimer- I don't own HM.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice. I ask myself- is this really what you want to be?

No, I didn't plan this. It just sorta.. happened.

I try to blame it on Miley. If she would have been there, at least tryed to be my best friend, I would be the same person I once was.

But deep down, I know who's fault it really is.

Oliver's.

Oliver was my best friend since pre-school. We knew everything about each other. To be honest, he knew myself better than I did.

But he liked those girls.

You know those types. The ones that wear the really short mini skirts, tight tube tops, and layers and layers of makeup?

Yeah. He loved those type of girls. Because they were easy. And they liked him.

He had become one of the school's hottest hunks. And me, being his tomboyish best friend.

I changed because of him.

Yes, I'm Lilly Truscott. But now...I'm one of those girls.

* * *

"Lilly! Earth to Lilly!" I quickly looked away from my locker, to see my best friend, Amber, giving me an odd look. We were standing by our lockers, in the middle of the crowded hallway of Seaview High School.

"Yea?"

"You've been spacing out for days. What's like, got your mind all.. you know." Amber opened the locker next to mine, checking her reflection in the mirror on the side door of her locker.

"Nothing. History exam. I'm totally freaking out." I lied, looking at my own reflection.

For a second, I could see the old Lilly. Long, straight blonde hair, a hat pulled on over it, and just a slight bit of makeup. But now, a monster looked back at me. And I knew it. Quickly, a brushed my long, blonde curls back behind my shoulder, fixing my polka-dotted headband.

"I know! And what about Ms. Kunkle? Such a witch!" Amber rambled on, buying everything I was saying.

"I know! Did you see those shoes she wore yesterday? Can you say 'Fashion Disaster' ?" I squealed, hoping that would distract her. She could talk for hours about one pair of bad shoes, ecspecially if they were a teachers.

While Amber continued to talk, not really caring if I was listening or not, I continued to stare at my reflection.

It was true. I was number one on the hottest girls list. Every guy wanted me. That's what I wanted.. right?

No, my mind argued. You wanted him. It was true. I couldn't argue. I had changed for him. But now, he loathed those girls. But when I walk by him, I can see his eyes follow me.

We don't speak. When I first started to hang out with these girls, he told me to change back. He liked the old me. I didn't want like. I wanted love. I wanted him to love me. Whether I was me or not.

But now I was in too far. This had become a lifestyle. Manicures, shopping, high heels.. all of it. I couldn't stop.

"If she would have at least worn some red pumps, the outfit would have looked at least a bit decent. Lilly? Are you listening?"

I nodded, slamming my locker shut. I could no longer look.

"Let's go." I swung my designer handbag over my shoulder, fixing the end of my skirt. Nodding, she began her way to History class, expecting me to be close behind.

Slowly, my eyes drifted across the hallway, where Oliver stood, shoving books into his own locker. He turned, locking eyes for a moment. Quickly, I looked away, hurrying into the classroom behind my new best friend.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. It just kind of introducing the story. Don't worry. It'll get better. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter mainly revolves around Miley and Lilly. So enjoy.

* * *

It was only fourth period, meaning school wasn't even halfway over. But I was exhausted.

My head was throbbing.

And don't even ask about the History test.

As a bonus, cheerleading tryouts were after lunch.

I've been the captain for two years.

Which meant I'd see her.

I think you know who I'm talking about.

Deep voice, country accent, great at cheerleading?

Yeah. You know.

Miley Stewart.

My old best friend.

She tried out last year as well. But we cut her. We made up the excuse that she was too bony. But now... she's sure to make the squad.

* * *

"Come on Lilly. Lunchtime." Amber waved her hand in front of my face, stopping to glance at her nails. Apparently I had zoned out, not hearing the bell ring.

I stood, putting my fuzzy inkpen into my handbag, slinging it over my shoulder. Together, we made our way out into the hallway, where the rest of our clique stood. There, I saw Ashley, the former leader of the clique. She was busy chatting to the new girl, Gina.

Ashley, seeing Amber and I exit the classroom, found time to look away and send me a death glare before herding the group into the cafeteria.

Being head of the school, we always sat together. It would ruin our rep if we didn't.

Amber, finding two empty seats at our table, hurried me over, dropping her bag on the floor beside her. I took the seat next to her, finding the liberty to pay some ninth grader to go get our lunch.

"So what do you think about Aiden Garrison from Chemistry? Isn't he like, adorable?" Amber squealed, making the rest of the girls start of on a conversation. I rolled my eyes, laying my mead in my hands.

Why was I like this? Why was boys, makeup, and gossip all that mattered to me anymore?

Because it was the new me.

"Girls, excuse me. I'm going to touch up."

I grabbed my pink purse and hurried off, glad to be away from all the squealing. My head was throbbing and I didn't know how I was going to make it through the rest of the day. Quickly, I slipped into the bathroom, placing my purse on the sink.

The mirror. I stared hard into it, seeing my perfectly tanned face and my bright green eyes stare back at me.

What had I become?

A monster. My mind answered. An uncaring, self absorbed monster.

"Ugh!"

I all but wanted to slam my fist into the mirror, but I restrained, and just continued to stare at the mirror.

"Why?"

I looked behind me, startled. There, a girl, with brown curls tumbling down to her waist, stood by the door, her arms crossed against her chest.

Miley.

"Why?" She demanded, taking a step closer.

"Why what?" I spat, meeting her glare.

"What have you become?"

Her voice was soft, almost as if she felt sorry for me.

"I've become what I needed to be." I tried to continue to stare at her eyes, but had to look down. I knew she was right.

"You don't want to be this. You want to be Lilly. The old Lilly." Miley said knowingly, reaching out a hand. I jerked away from her touch, taking a few steps back.

"The old Lilly?" I asked, my voice rising.

"The one that wasn't noticed? The one that was always in your shadow? The underdog? No. I'm fine the way I am."

With that, I rushed out of the bathroom.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it as much as the last. Cheerleading tryouts are the next chapter.

Oh, and if you didn't notice, Lilly left her purse on the sink.

Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews! And thanks for those who gave me ideas!

Disclaimer- I don't own HM.

* * *

"First up, Heidi Street!" I called, glancing down at my notepad. Instantly, a tall, lanky girl appeared in front of us, a nervous smile on her face. 

"I'm Heidi." She squeaked.

"Let's see what you've got." I almost wanted to give the girl an encouraging smile, but with one glance at the fellow cheerleaders, I busied myself with the papers before me.

Heidi stepped onto the mat that we had placed on the gym floor and began her routine.

"Gooooo Pirates!" She started with a simple High V, along with an easy dance routine. It wasn't bad. But it wasn't good either. I watched as she ended her routine with a sloppy toe touch, and a quick smile for the cheerleaders.

"We'll contact you." Amber said, tossing Heidi's paper aside.

"Next up, Miley Stewart."

My stomache tightened as I watched her walk onto the gym floor. She was confident. She knew she was good. There was no way we could keep her off this year. I knew it, and she knew it.

"What are you waiting for? Do your routine." Amber spoke nastily. But Miley just smiled.

She started off with a perfect front handspring, which caused a frown from Amber, the co-captain.

Miley then started her cheer,

"Let's get physical

Get down, get hard, get mean

Let's get physical

And beat that other team!"

She then did three one handed cartwheels and ended with a herkie. Several of the other people in the gym clapped, and a few whistled, but nothing fazed the cheerleaders. Our faces were set. We knew she was good. But we had to crack her.

"Do you know any of our cheers?" I asked, standing, making my way to the mat, the others following.

"All of them."

"How about the stunts?" Amber spoke up, her hands on her hips.

"Yes."

Slowly, I smiled at Amber. She smiled, pulling the rest of the cheerleaders inot a huddle, whispering. I pulled Miley aside, ready to explain.

"We're about to test you. Remember the routine we did during half time against the Barracudas last year?"

Miley nodded, not knowing where this was going. I smirked, pulling her back to the other cheerleaders, who were already in formation.

"You're on top. Go for it."

Miley, her eyes suddenly wide, looked at me in fear, before shaking her head, and turning away.

"Don't you want it?"

"More than anything." Miley spat. Slowly, she turned back to the cheerleaders. The rest of the gym looked on in awe.

Taking a breath, Miley began to climb on top of the pyramid we had formed, her legs shaking a bit as she did so. As she neared the top, she looked down at me. I met her gaze, not letting my eyes betray what I was feeling.

I was worried. This routine was dangerous. It took almost the entire year to perfect, and I had fallen off at least twenty times. I even hurt myself a few times. But I believed in Miley. Or at least, the old Lilly did.

The new Lilly wanted her to fail.

Miley reached the top, and stood, putting her arms into a High V, grinning proudly.

"Go Pira... ahh!"

And with that, the pyramid came crashing down.

With Miley falling headfirst.

* * *

There you go. My first attempt at a cliffee. 

I'm not exactly satisfied with this one, but I hope you guys like it.

Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

I stood silently with the other cheerleaders as I watched the school nurse rush Miley into her office, ordering for us to call an ambulance. 

When Miley had fell, my world had seemed to stop.

When she fell, the gym became deathly quiet. Miley's body had become limp. I ran to her, tears stinging my eyes.

New Lilly or not, this was my fault.

Amber had ran and gotten the nurse, who immediatley went into a panic.

"How could you be so careless?" She scolded us later.

I had let my pride get in the way. I couldn't stand the fact that Miley had told me what to do. She thought she knew what I wanted. No one knew what I wanted.

But I did know what I wanted at this point.

I wanted Miley to be ok.

--

School was out for the day. I was at my locker, gathering my books that I needed for my homework. Amber was at my side, talking about the incident that had happened earlier.

"No one can blame you Lilly. It wasn't your fault. It's not like she's dead anyways. A con.. concu... something might be wrong with her head, but she's still alive. Lilly?"

I angrily shook my head, slamming my locker door shut so hard, several people turned to stare.

"It is my fault!" I wanted to scream. But I kept my mouth shut, nodding.

"Let's drop it. I'm going to walk home, ok?"

Amber nodded. A gesture very unlike her, she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I know this hurts. You and Miley used to be bets friends. If you need to talk, you know my number. Ok?"

She smiled, making me force myself to smile back. She was trying to help. That's more than I can say for anyone else. Ashley had laughed about what a clutz Miley was, as well as the rest of the cheerleaders.

With Amber gone, I began to walk down the hallway, but found myself stopping in front of Oliver's locker.

Oliver.

How had this news about Miley effected him?

He still hung out with Miley. They were still best friends. That's more than I could say.

Shaking my head violently, I turned to walk away, but felt myself colliding with something - someone. With the impact, I felt myself being thrown backwards, but arms reached out and caught my waist, holding me steady.

"Sorry!" I mumbled, looking up to meet intense blue eyes.

"Oliver..." I breathed. He let go off me, allowing me to step back a few steps. He said nothing, moving past me to open his locker. I wanted to say something, or run away, but I couldn't move, nor speak. I just stood there, watching him.

Finally, he turned back towards me.

"Did you hear about Miley?" His voice was low, threatening even. I gulped, nodding.

"Funny isn't it?" His voice was harsh.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Funny?" My voice came out scratchy, almost a whisper.

"Why Lilly? Why'd you do this?"

Suddenly, I was angry. At him, at myself, even at Miley.

"I didn't mean to.." I struggled to get out, my voice almost failing.

"Save it."

He closed his locker, avoiding my eyes. I didn't know what to say.

How dare he?

It wasn't like I had meant for Miley to get hurt. I just wanted her to fail. The pyramid had just fallen. Miley hadn't centered her weight right, and it came crashing down. I couldn't had stopped it.

Yes, you could've, a voice in my mind said.

You shouldn't have made her do it.

"Oliver.." I choked out, making him look up. A tear fell from my eyes, sliding down my cheek. Slowly, he reached his hand up to my face.

"Lilly... I didn't..."

"Yes you did." I shoved him backwards, away from me and hurried through the doors of the school.

No matter what, this new Lilly had to go.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it as much as the last chapter. The new Lilly is finally realizing that she needs to change, but is it too late? 

What about Oliver? Is he having a change of heart?

Keep reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty guys. So many reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Keep 'em coming. : D

* * *

Why? 

So many people have been asking me that. Miley, Oliver.. and mostly, myself.

Why?

Why had I become this.. this... monster?

I did it for love.

That's stupid, I argued.

Who changed for love?

You do. My mind challenged back.

You wanted to be loved so badly, you were willing to hurt those around you.

Look at Miley. She may never be able to sing again. Her career could be in the dust. Her whole lifelong dream could be over. Just because you wanted to be loved.

Thanks to you, you've ruined her life.

----

The past few days have been the worst days in my life.

When I woke through the hall, I can hear people whispering, gossiping. They're all saying that I hurt Miley.

That it was my fault.

Whenever I passed Oliver in the hall, he doesn't speak to me. He'll simply watch me pass, somethign I can't quite place in his eyes.

Pity?

Amber tries to make me feel better by saying it was partly her fault as well, but inside, I know the truth.

I tried to think that if I would've just let Miley on the squad, this never would have happened.

But I know that's not true.

We would've found some other way to torture her.

I know the real truth.

If I never would've changed, Miley would still be my best friend. Oliver would still have something to do with me.

But I'd be the sidekick. The tag along, sporty chick. The unloved one.

But all that would've been better than being what I am now.

---

When I woke up Saturday morning, I was relieved. No school. That meant no one to blame me for Miley's fall.

I climbed out of bed, almost tripping over the covers as I made my way across the hall, into the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror, actually happy with my reflection.

No makeup. Tousled hair. A pair of short spongebob boxers. A large gray sweatshirt.

I looked normal.

I looked like me.

I did all my bathroom activities [a.n. shower, brush teeth. and went back to my bedroom to get dressed.

I started to pull on a pink skirt and a sequined blouse before I realized -

No one could see me today. I could sit on my front porch and read all morning. There's no point in getting all dressed up for nothing.

As a bonus, I felt like the old Lilly again.

I started to pull on a pair of baggy, ripped jeans before my cellphone started to vibrate noisily, shaking the table it was laying on.

I picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Lilly! This is Amber! Shopping Spree. Now. Meet me at the mall in half an hour. Love ya."

With that, there was silence again.

Well, I thought, pulling my pink skirt out again.

The old Lilly will just have to wait.

* * *

Alrighty. There's the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I know it's a tad bit different than the other ones, but just wait. It'll get better. 

Read and Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

This one's a tad bit short, but I wanted to get something up.

* * *

The mall had been a blast. Amber and I spent the entire day shopping, talking about how cute guys were, and pigging out on cookies at the food court.

I had fun.

It felt like something Miley and I would've done. A long time ago.

That reminds me.

Miley.

The school got news that Miley's got a concussion, but other than that, no serious damage.

But still, people stare at me.

They all know the truth.

But, since it was Sunday, I had nothing to do. Amber was at church and Ashley was on a shopping spree with Gina. My mom had taken my little brother and his friend to the movies, leaving me alone at my house.

First, I decided to make some cookies. Just to keep me busy for a while.

I got out a bowel, flour, eggs, and everything else needed for the cookies. I mixed the ingredients together, before shaping them into really odd shapes. One cookie was shaped as a deformed giraffe, one shaped as a cat, and one as a heart.

Why did I do this?

I couldn't tell you. It's something I've been doing for as long as I remembered.

To be honest, Oliver and I used to do it in kindergarten, when he came over and my mom was in the kitchen making cookies.

But that was then.

I slid the cookies in the oven before walking back into the living room, trying to think of other things to keep me busy. When nothing came, I grabbed the book my mom had been reading off the coffee table and sat down on the sofa, pulling my legs underneath me.

The book was titled 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin.'

I smiled. I had read the book back in ninth grade, and I remembered that Miley fell in love with it. Oliver and I were paired up to do a book report on it, but Miley ended up doing most of the work, even though it wasn't her project.

Memories. That's all they were.

They were in the past.

I sighed, setting the book down on the table, picking up the tv remote. After channel surfing for a few minutes, I sighed, defeated.

I glanced at the clock. Half past two. My mom wouldn't be home until around four.

I walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the counter. Pulling open the refrigerator, I poured myself a glass of water. Taking a sip, I glanced at the oven. I could smell the cookies. Chocolate chip. My favorite.

I went back to the living room, prepared to start reading again. I set the glass down on the table, but a knock brought my eyes up to the door.

Who could that be?

Slowly, I approached the door.

"Who is it?" I called, my hand on the knob.

"Oliver."

* * *

Alrighty. Now, I might not be able to update in a couple of days. It won't be too long, don't worry.

But in that time, I expect a lot of reviews.

Please and thank you. :


	7. Author's Note

I'm so sorry this took so long.

im currently in the process of moving

so i won't have internet for about a couple more weeks.

But I'll try my best to get a chapter up tonight or tomorrow.

Thanks for being so patient.

[btw. im on my dad's laptop.


	8. Authors Note2

I know it's been forever since I've updated.

And I'm soooo sorry!

But we've had some problems with the new house, school started, and a million other things are going on.

I know that's not a good excuse, but if you guys can hang in there for a little longer, I'm hoping to have a chapter up this weekened.

In a couple more weeks, I'll have chapters coming every day. So don't quit reading folks!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. It's short. I'm aware. But I wanted to get something up tonight. I'm working on the next one and it should be up tomorrow, but no gurantees.

* * *

My breath caught in my throat. I was tempted to ignore him, sit back down on the couch, and continue to read my book. But part of me was curious. Why was he here? He hated me. I made him hate me. Why's he at my house? 

I unbolted the door, pulling it open just a crack. I peeked through, so that I could see Oliver, standing on my porch, his arms wrapped around him tightly. He looked anxious. Like he didn't want to be there.

"What?" I asked harshly, leaning against the door.

"I just came from the hospital."

My eyes grew large. I pulled the door open more, so that I could fully see him.

That meant that he had seen Miley. But, again, why was he here...?

"So?"

He looked behind him, leaning over to pick something up off the ground. A weird look on his face, he held out a little pink purse.

I looked at it, then up to him, then back at it. I couldn't help myself. I started to laugh.

"Stop laughing! It's your purse! Miley said you left it in the bathroom. She wanted me to bring it to you."

Even though he mocked anger, he had a small smile on his face as I took my purse from him. The small argument we had had before lay forgotten as we stood on my porch in a light atmosphere for the first time since I'd 'changed'.

We just stared at each other for a few seconds before I realized what I was doing and quickly glanced away, a light blush coming to my cheeks, much to my displeasure.

"So, um.. do you want to come in? I'm making cookies." I added in the last part, hoping he would take me up on my offer. I hated to be alone. And honestly, I really didn't feel like reading that book. Plus, I liked Oliver being here. I really didn't want him to leave. Not only was he a part of my old life, but, I was acting like the old me around him. If he left, I was scared I'd go back to the monster.

He hesitated for a moment, glancing at the open door, then at the road behind him.

"Maybe for a few minutes. I can't stay long though. Mom's expecting me for dinner." I nodded, allowing him inside. Closing the door behind us, I locked it once again before making my way back into the kitchen. The cookies should have been ready.

As I pulled the tray out of the oven, I watched Oliver out of the corner of my eye. He looked around the living room, a smile on his face. I was expecting him to sit down, but instead, he made his way into the kitchen.

"Your house is exactly the same."

"What?"

I placed the hot tray on the counter, pulling off my gloves, tossing them aside.

"You're house. Nothing's changed since the last time I came over. It even smells the same."

He smiled at me, making it hard for me not to smile back. I missed those times. And, because of how he looked at the house, even at me- I could tell he missed them too.

Peeling the cookies off the tray, I put them on a plate, handing it to Oliver. He then followed me into the living room.

We both sat down on the couch, a little ways away from each other. He glanced down at the plate, laughing. I looked at the cookies defensivley.

"What?"

"You still do the shapes!"

I grinned, picking up the deformed giraffe looking one. I broke off it's head, sticking it into my mouth. Oliver picked up the cat shaped one, stuffing the entire thing into his mouth at once. I giggled, watching him as he began to choke on it. Same Oliver.

Once he finally got it down, we both reached for the last cookie -and our hands touched. I pulled mine back quickly, and so did he. That's when we noticed the last cookie shape.

A heart.


End file.
